


The journey ends when two lovers meet

by Ana_kai (orphan_account)



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Avatar, F/F, F/M, Gay, M/M, MxM - Freeform, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23234566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Ana_kai
Summary: (DISCONTINUED)Sokka and Zuko meet at a party. I’m bad at captions lol, this is a college au:) (the whole thing I wrote sorority instead of fraternity and I thought that both men and women could be in the same one, just pretend it makes sense lol)
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Azula/Mai (Avatar), Jet/Katara (Avatar), Jet/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong & Katara
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

"I'll be right back with some punch!" Sokka yelled to Katara over the sounds of the music. He turned to leave and was met with a body clashing into his. He fell to the ground with a thud. 

"Oh shit, are you ok?" A voice said to him. Sokka looked up at the stranger. His gaze was met with the most striking golden colored eyes he had ever seen, and he was mesmerized. He had never seen such a color in someone's eyes before. The man that the eyes belonged to was extremely handsome. He had milky white skin and raven black hair, with small features and a tattoo under his left eye. His right eye was covered in a scar, which looked to be a burn mark. He was wearing a sweatshirt that identified him to be part of the Huo sorority. Sokka himself was part of the Shui soroity, and the Huo has some animosity towards the Shui. He hoped the stranger wouldn't be vicious.

"Hey!" Sokka was brought out of his thoughts.  
"What?" He muttered. "I said, are you ok?" Sokka's fear faded away at his gentle tone. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine thanks." The stranger offered his skinny, pale hand. As Sokka took it, he noticed how hot the strangers hand was. Weird. Sokka let himself be pulled up by the surprisingly strong man. 

"Oh shit, I got wine all over your shirt! I'm sorry man." Sokka looked down. His shirt was covered with plum colored stains. "Fuck fuck fuck fuck! Dads gonna kill me!" Sokka tried to rub the stains out of his shirt but was stopped by a warm hand covering his. He looked up at the man. "Sorry," the stranger said as he pulled his hand away, looking away from sokka awkwardly, "it's just that rubbing it will make it worse. I can buy you a new one if you're that upset about it." 

Sokka sighed. "No you can't." The stranger looked back at him, a glare on his face. "Are you calling me poor?" Sokka blinked. "No that's not what I meant! It's the shirt my dad meant when he met my mom for the first time. He meant it to me on the one condition that I don't get anything on it." The stranger looked at him with a blank face. Sokka groaned. He didn't want to give away sensitive information to a stranger but he just didn't get it. "My mother's dead." 

The man looked away. "Oh. I'm sorry. Is there anything I could do that could possibly make up for your impending doom?" Sokka thought for a moment.

"I think there's something you could do." The man looked back to him. Sokka returned his worried look with a smirk.


	2. Anime Convention

"Be my gray." Zuko looked at the man in front of him. He was perplexed. "Excuse me?" Zuko said, his eyes forming into thin lines. The man in front of him sighed. "Of course you wouldn't get it," he huffed, "it's from an anime. I'm going to an anime con and I'm gonna be Natsu from fairy tail and I need a Gray to be my side kick. You are perfect for the role!" 

Zuko was wary of this Shui boy he had knocked into. While he was beautiful with his tan skin and icy blue eyes, he wasn't to be trusted. After all, Shui's and Huo's don't get along. So when he proposed the most preposterous thing Zuko could think of? He was reluctant to say the least.  
"I don't even know your name." Zuko deadpanned. The man blinked. "The name's Sokka, pleasure to meet you." The man whose name was Sokka said with a lopsided smile as he stretched his hand out for Zuko to shake. "Zuko." Zuko took his hand. It was just as icy as his eyes. 

"Now that we know each other, what do you say?" Zuko thought for a second. Should he trust this Shui boy? He decided it was worth a shot. His life was depressingly boring. "Sure." Sokka's smile was the widest Zuko had ever seen. Something told Zuko this maybe wasn't the best idea he's had.  
"Ok! Give me your number so I can text you when!" They exchanged numbers and then Sokka was gone as soon as he'd appeared. Zuko wasn't sure what had just happened, but he hoped he hadn't made a mistake.

Sokka

Sokka resumed what he had been trying to do before Zuko had bumped into him. Zuko was an interesting character to Sokka. Sokka had only been joking when he asked zuko to join him at the con, and was extremely surprised when he had agreed. The other thing that perplexed Sokka was the gentle way in which zuko has spoken. His voice was extremely soft, but had an air of confidence to it. Sokka admired that, as he felt his voice was too loud. 

Once he made his way over to the punch bowl, he was greeted with Toph.  
"Hey asslicker!" "Hello to you too Toph. Enjoying yourself?" Toph turned to the sound of his voice. Although she was blind, Toph was extremely sensitive to her other senses. The way she was able to make her foggy eyes look directly into yours had creeped Sokka out when he was younger, but he had gotten used to it. 

"Not really. Aang said he had to piss and left me. He said he would come back but you know how popular he is. He'll probably never come back."  
Sokka chuckled as Tophs words held truth. "Well, I'm getting punch for Katara and your more than welcome to come with me." Toph turned back towards the crowd. "Sure, but you'll have to lead me through the crowd." Sokka nodded, a gesture that was lost to Toph. He quickly realized his mistake and prodded her side with his elbow, so she could grab on to it.

The walked over to Katara, which proved to be difficult. It was hard for Sokka to get two drinks and one blind human to his destination with all of the bouncing people. Sokka understood why Toph hated parties now. 

Once Katara was in sight, he let go of Toph. She could find her way to Katara by smell, as they were so close that Toph knew as soon as Katara entered the room. Katara and Toph shared an embrace.  
"Hey baby," Toph jokingly said in her best manly voice, "you in need of some company?" Katara giggled. "Oh why yes," She said in a sickeningly sweet voice, "I'm in need of a big strong man like you to take me away!"  
Sokka faked a gag. "Get a room ladies!" He joked. They burst into laughter.

"What took you so long bro?" Katara asked once she had recovered from their laughter fit. "You won't believe this," Sokka mused, "I actually found someone willing to be Gray!" Katara laughed. "What did you do to convince them?" Sokka looked down at his shirt guiltily, and Katara's eyes followed. Her face paled as she shrieked. 

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! I CANT FUCKING BELIEVE YOU. ME AND DAD SPECIFICALLY TOLD YOU NOT TO GET ANYTHING ON THAT SHIRT!" Katara was irate. "I know, I'm so sorry! Zuko bumped into me and spilled his wine on me! It was an accident, I promise!" Katara gasped. "Why in gods name were you talking to Zuko?? Of all people??" Sokka was confused. "You know him?" Katara narrowed her eyes. "You don't? People say he killed his mother!" Sokka was in disbelief. How could someone so seemingly gentle do such a thing? He looked across the party where his eyes searched. When his eyes landed on zuko, he saw him laughing, and Sokka knew that a man with that smile couldn't have done such a thing.

"You shouldn't believe every rumor you hear Katara. Right Toph?" Toph turned to him and held her hands up. "I'm not getting involved in your sibling rivalry." She said. Sokka rolled his eyes. "I talked to him Katara, he's nice." Katara looked at him, a worried expression on her face. "Seriously Katara, I'll be fine." Katara looked away.  
"I hope you’re right."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok another chapter down. Sorry it's short:)


	3. 3

Zuko looked down as he felt his phone vibrate. It was a text from Sokka, the guy he had bumped into the previous night.

Sokka:  
Hey zuko, this is sokka. I was wondering when you are free to meet up and try on the costume?

Zuko:  
I'm free right now if that works for you.

Sokka:  
Yeah that works! You wanna meet in my dorm?

Zuko:  
That's fine.

Sokka:  
Cool, come whenever

Zuko:  
What is your dorm room number

Sokka:  
Oh i almost forgot  
Oops  
Its #127

Zuko:  
I'll be over in 30 minutes.

Sokka:  
See you then :)

Zuko couldn't believe this was happening. Somehow he had been convinced to go to an anime con with a man he hardly knew. Still, he knocked on his door. 

He heard a loud thud come from the other side of the door, and subsequently he heard the swears that followed. The door burst open. Zuko’s eyes met Sokka’s. 

Sokka was only wearing a towel around his waist, his hair and skin dripping wet. Zuko managed to look away quickly. He didn’t expect Sokka to be so careless around someone he had met the night prior.

“Hey man! Come on in! I was in the middle of a shower, you can sit on the couch while I get dressed.” Zuko looked back to Sokka’s smiling face. 

“Sorry to interrupt your shower,” Zuko’s ears went red from embarrassment, “I know I’m here a little early so it’s my fault.” Sokka smiled at Zuko’s apology. He was a bit taken aback by how sincere he had sounded. 

“It’s no big deal man, you should probably come in now though because I’m starting to get a little cold.” Zuko gave a curt nod and stepped inside. As he looked around, he noticed that Sokka was not a clean freak. Miscellaneous things we’re strewn about the apartment's living room. While it wasn’t dirty, it needed some work.

Sokka led him to the couch and went into his room to get dressed. As Zuko sat down, he noticed the reptile in the room with him. It was a beautiful yellow bearded dragon. He was a fat lizard, much to Zuko’s enjoyment. Zuko watched as the lizard drank from a dish in his enclosure. 

When Sokka returned, he noticed Zuko looking at the lizard. “That’s Sparky. You like him?” Zuko looked up at Sokka smiling.

“I love bearded dragons. Lizards are probably my favorite animals. I have a Salamander at home.” Sokka’s face seemed to light up with excitement. 

“I have a legless lizard in my room if you wanna see him.” Sokka said, excitement in his voice. Zuko was also very excited by this.

“I have always wanted a legless lizard! I would love to see him.” Sokka smiled at this. He found Zuko’s love for lizards quite endearing, as his cold demeanor seemed to disappear when they had started talking about them. 

“Right this way sir,” Sokka mused, earning a chuckle from Zuko, “But be warned, Danger Man didn’t get his name for nothing.” Zuko looked over to Sokka, amusement evident on his features. 

“Danger Man? That is possibly the dumbest name I have ever heard.” Sokka frowned at this.

“I am offended Zuko, might I ask what your lizard is called?” Zuko looked away. 

“BaoBao.” The tips of Zuko's ears reddened as Sokka laughed. 

“You made fun of me when you named your salamander baby?” Zuko looked away in a vain attempt to hide his flushed face. 

“Shut up.” Zuko said, a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for me to upload!!! I’ve been pretty occupied with online school work, and the current situation the world is in has left me a little dejected. I’ll try to update more though! Also sorry the chapter is so short :(


	4. 4

4

  
  
  


**Zuko**

  
  


As Zuko followed Sokka into his room, he noticed how small it was. A decent sized bed was centered in the middle of the room against a wall. What little space not taken up by the bed was taken by a computer desk. There was some walking room, but not much. The walls were a creamy-tan shade, and the wood in the room was a dark color, accenting the walls well. Sokka’s duvet was a rich blue, contrasting with the rest of the room. He had a scuffed metal boomerang hanging on the wall above his bed, which Zuko thought was odd. With the room lacking a closet, Zuko wondered where Sokka kept his clothes.

As Zuko looked around, he spotted the lizard. It was in a big enclosure, on a shelf above his computer. It looked like it opened from the front rather than the top. 

Sokka’s room was very different from Zuko’s. Zuko wasn’t one to care about decoration, and his room had little furniture. Only his bed pushed against the wall, a closet next to the bed, and a shelf housing BaoBao on the adjacent wall. In Sokka’s room, he used up all the space he could. Zuko almost felt he was lazy after seeing how well Sokka utilized the small space.

“Your room feels very...well thought out.” Sokka looked over to Zuko with a smile. 

“Well, I figured if I’m gonna live here for 4 years I might as well make it as comfortable as possible.” Sokka’s eyes scanned around the room, a glint of pride in his eyes. Suddenly, he whipped around, walking towards the computer desk. Zuko watched as Sokka got on his tippy toes to reach Danger Man's enclosure. Zuko almost offered to get the lizard for him, as he was taller, but he didn’t want to overstep his boundaries. After all, it wasn’t his lizard and Sokka wasn’t his friend.

Sokka managed to get the lizard, and walked back over to Zuko. “This,” he said, grinning, “Is Danger Man, or, D.M. for short.” D.M. was a dusty brown color. Zuko was in awe. 

  
  


**Sokka**

Sokka watched as Zuko looked at D.M. He seemed to be enamored by the lizard. Sokka felt a strange sense of pride.

“Do you like him?” Sokka already knew the answer, but asked anyway.

Zuko looked up at him, his face giving away his excitement. “Of course I like him, he’s cool.” Zuko’s cold tone didn’t match how wide he was smiling. Sokka could tell Zuko was trying to act like he wasn’t as excited as a kid in a candy store. 

“You can hold him if you want.” Sokka smiled at how Zuko’s eyes lit up.

“Really? I would love to!” Zuko’s unimpressed demeanor he had been trying to maintain faltered for a moment. It seemed Zuko realized this, as his ears went a little red at the tips. 

As Sokka handed D.M. over to Zuko, their fingers touched and he once again noticed how warm Zuko’s hands were. “ _Danger Man is gonna love that.”_

Sokka noticed he was right, as D.M. curled around Zuko’s fingers, seemingly trying to get as warm as possible.

Watching Zuko hold Danger Man, Sokka thought back to what Katara had said. “ _How could someone so cute kill their parents? Katara needs to stop believing every rumor Aang tells her.”_

  
  


**Zuko**

  
  


Zuko almost melted at how cute D.M. was curled around his fingers. Zuko looked up at Sokka. “He’s so cute!”

“I think he likes you.” Sokka said with a soft smile that made Zuko’s stomach flutter. “ _Fuck. I better not fall for this dude.”_

Zuko turned his attention back to the Lizard in his hands. “I think he does.”

“Maybe I should invite you over again sometime so he can see you. He really really likes you.” 

Zuko looked up at Sokka, his smile gone. He realized that he had let his guard down and mentally cursed at himself. He was not looking for friends. He wanted to get in, try the stupid costume on, and leave. He was mad at himself for getting sidetracked. He composed himself. “Well, I should start trying the costume on now, yes?” Zuko handed D.M. back to Sokka, his expression cold. “ _I really need to get it together.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for another short chapter, i'm just starting to get back into writing. I will try to make this story as good as possible!

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I haven't written a fic in a long time, and I've been reminded of my love for ATLA recently. I had this idea for a fic after I drew some pics of the gang in different sorority sweatshirts. The different sororities are the Shui(water) sorority, the Huo(fire) sorority, the Diqiu(earth) sorority, and the Kongqi(air) sorority. You can probably guess who's in each sorority. But I'll tell you anyways. Aang - Kongqi. Katara and Sokka - Shui. Zuko - Huo. Toph - Diqiu. The people of the Huo sorority is known for being sort of hostile, especially towards the people of the Shui sorority.


End file.
